


The People Behind These Scars

by ChimkenNumget



Series: Sixteen. [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimkenNumget/pseuds/ChimkenNumget
Summary: Sixteen.Sixteen scars along Jane's body. Nothing more, nothing less.Sixteen scars to represent different people in her life.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Sixteen. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841470
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	The People Behind These Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know if I did this justice. This is actually my first aramour centric fic haha, the other one was focused on different pairings

There were many things Jane does that most people think she wouldn't do. People believed she was nice, but actually, she also has her breaking point. That peaked when one of the people who watched their show dissed her son. Of course, it was hidden, Jane just wouldn't let people know of it, but safe to say that woman who dissed Edward was never seen again. Oh don't worry, she's not dead. _Yet_ , Jane muttered. The third queen also lies, from unharmful white lies like being allergic to nuts when she just actually hates peanut butter, to lies that kept the other queens from worrying about her. Now those, Jane swore she'd never tell another soul. 

If she did, Anne would be disappointed in her. Jane didn't want that, especially coming from her older cousin. The blonde knew Anne would worry, she always did, and would tell her of different alternatives of letting out her sadness and hate. But deep down, Jane knew, those wouldn't help. She tried, really tried, yet it was futile seeing as her hands would still go back to the blade on her desk. 

What would Kat think of her? The youngest queen did look up to her as a role model, together with their older cousin, and shattering the hope her young cousin has on her by showing her her pain and weaknesses would not only break Kat, but would also break Jane in more ways than one. 

No, Jane would not risk it. She'd keep it all to herself, they don't have to worry about her. _I'd be selfish to do so_ , she'd always tell herself. Yet there's still this aching inside of her, longing for someone to stop her trembling hands from embedding yet another red mark on her pale skin. 

_No_ , she'd just say, _I don't need help_. She kept insisting that she's okay, saying " _don't worry, Anne, I'm fine!_ " And she'd just laugh as her cousin would look at her with worry. _I'm fine_ , she repeated, _I have to be_.

Yet all secrets will soon unravel, Jane didn't expect it would come so soon. And by God, why did it have to be Aragon?

Don't get Jane wrong, she loves Aragon with all that she is. Whenever she's with the first queen, it feels like she could take on anything. Maybe, she loves Aragon more than herself. Jane never did like herself, but Aragon? God, Jane loves her so much, she'd often forget she actually hates herself. She'd forget of the scars along her body, and forget of all the spite she buried deep inside her. But now, she just wants to hide herself, maybe even run away, yet Aragon was blocking the door, and there's no way she's jumping out the window half naked. 

Jane cursed to herself, _the door,_ she forgot to lock it. 

"Mi reina," Aragon gasped, "what happened to you?" Hastily closing the door, Aragon slowly approached Jane, but it only made the third queen flinch. "Why are there scars on your body? Did you do that? Jane, please tell me."

Too many questions, Jane started trembling, the concealer she's holding fell on the floor with a thud, and suddenly it's hard to breathe. 

Aragon tried to reach out to her, but it only made Jane terrified even more, still, the first queen softly put her hand on Jane's shoulder, and pulled her close. "Jane," she sighed, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist and her back. "Please breathe for me, love. Tell me what's wrong. I can't bear to see you in pain." She softly said, kissing the top of Jane's head. 

Incoherent mumbling was what Aragon's heard from the shorter queen. "Just breathe, my love. Breathe, then tell me what's wrong." It took a short while, but Jane's breathing finally calmed, much to Aragon's relief. 

Jane looked up at Aragon, and the fragility in those silver eyes tore Aragon's heart in pieces. _Oh, my beautiful queen_ , Aragon thought to herself, _what happened to you?_

"Don't tell Anne," whispered Jane, lips wobbling as tears threatened to fall off her eyes, "don't tell Anne, _please_ , Ari!" She pleaded, balling the front of Aragon's shirt desperately. 

Aragon shook her head, "mi amada, you know your cousin should know about _these_." She motioned to the diagonal scars along her torso, her thighs, her collarbone, and on her neck. Aragon winced at the sight, the two on her neck seems fresh. The first queen sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any answers from Jane for now, so she lead the blonde to her bed, where now both of them sat at the edge. 

"Please, don't tell Anne. I don't want to disappoint her." Jane said in a small panicky voice, curling herself deeper in Aragon's hold. "I don't want to bother anyone."

"You're not bothering anyone, love, _never_ ," Aragon gingerly cupped Jane's cheek and made her look at her, "why would you do this to yourself, Jane?" She quietly asked, her left hand now on Jane's waist, while the other gingerly traced the scars along her thighs. 

"It's easier," Jane whispered. 

Two lines in each thigh. Four in total. _The ladies_. 

_For Joan who she left behind and had to witness the death of three queens_ ; _for Maggie who has to carry the headless body of her sister figure_ ; _for Maria who held her dearest friend on her dying breath_ ; _for Bessie who has suffered as a child until her final moments_.

"And I don't really want to bother any of you with this," the third queen shivered at Aragon's touch. The first queen's hand now made it's way to her stomach.

Three lines on each side. Six in total. _Her fellow queens_.

 _For Aragon who died in isolation_ ; _for Anne who lost her head for crimes she did not commit_ ; _for Jane herself who died before watching her son grow_ ; _for Cleves who lost all her self confidence_ ; _for Kat who died before she lived half of her life_ ; _for Parr who has to put her love on hold for a sickly king_.

"If I did, I'd be selfish. You guys are suffering too, and I don't want to make it all about myself," Aragon shook her head at the statement, hands now trailing to Jane's collarbones. 

"You know you're not selfish for feeling emotions, right? Jane, we care about you, and you're not a disappointment." The first queen whispered in Jane's ear, her other hand reaching for Jane's head and buried itself in her blonde hair, scratching the scalp softly. Jane visibly relaxed at that. 

"I know, Ari. But, what would they all say if they found out about this?" Jane's voice quiverred, sucking in a sharp breath as Aragon gently traced the scars on her collarbones.

Two lines on each side. Four in total. _Their children_. 

_For Mary whose heart succumbed to darkness_ ; _for Elizabeth who witnessed and experienced so much treachery_ ; _for Edward who died at such a young age_ ; _for Mae who was lost in history_.

Even when she's hurting, Jane still thought of other people, always so selfless, and that led to her own downfall. Aragon wished Jane could be selfish just once, just think of herself at least for a day, yet she knows it'll take a lot more than telling the third queen that, she's just as stubborn as her cousins. 

Still, Aragon can't help but admire Jane's strength. For so long, Jane has repressed so many emotions deep within her, tried so hard to be polite even to those who don't deserve it, yet she still came out as strong as ever. Of course, it hit its limit now. Not everyone can keep their smiles, for soon enough tears will form, and we've no choice but to let it fall. Jane was no different. 

"What if… what if Anne and Kat finds out? I don't want them to see me like this!" Jane's voice cracked as she cried out, breaking down to a sob as she now wrapped her arms around Aragon's waist, burying her head on the crook of Aragon's neck. "I don't want them to see me like this, Lina."

And now, Aragon finds herself carefully moving her hand to Jane's neck, careful not to touch the wounds. There, one scar on each side lay. It took a moment before Aragon figured who those represent. Then it hit her. Her cousins. _Her family_.

 _For Anne who she got to watch get beheaded_ ; _for Katherine who she hasn't had the chance to meet_.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for people to forget Jane is related to both Anne and Kat, it's so forgettable that people had to do their research about it. It's just that ridiculous. Aragon and the other queens would be lying if they said they don't forget about it. Often, up until now, they still forget. But little things such as Anne checking in on both Kat and Jane before going to bed, to Kat giving Anne and Jane some of her plushies, to Jane remembering how the two beheaded queens like their tea, that reminded them that those three truly are family. That they truly did care for each other underneath their constant fighting, and it made the other queens more guilty for all the times they forgot. 

Jane looks up to Anne, and it's to no surprise Jane doesn't want to disappoint the second queen. You could say they act more like siblings rather than cousins, and that's what makes it more painful to Jane. Just the thought of telling Anne made Jane sick. She could already see it, Anne's disappointed gaze with Katherine's despondent and betrayed look. Two of the most important people in her life, she let down, she just couldn't take it. 

"Jane,"

Oh God was she such a fraud! Telling Kat to not hurt herself, telling Cleves that she's beautiful no matter what, telling Parr that she's important, yet all of those Jane can't apply to herself. 

"Jane, my love, please look at me."

Aragon's stern voice rang in her ears, _she's mad at you_ , a voice in her head whispered, _she's mad at you now_.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jane, yet her eyes did not meet Catalina's. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, please don't get mad at me. Please, I'm sorry!"

Aragon then cupped both of Jane's cheek, caressing it softly, "hey, hey, shhh, it's alright. It's alright, baby. I'm not mad. It's alright." She said, bringing herself close to Jane and kissing her softly, "it's alright, my love. We don't have to tell Anne if you don't want to."

Jane sniffled, "really?" She croaked out, now looking at Aragon. 

"Not now, at least." Jane tensed, then Aragon quickly added, "but we don't have to tell her if you're not ready, okay? We can tell her next week, next month, next year, whatever brings you peace. If not now, then that's fine, okay?" The first queen kissed Jane once again, now wrapping her arms around Jane's waist. Pulling away, she breathed out, "I love you, Jane. _Please_ don't _ever_ do this again." Her pleas were desperate, but she couldn't care less. She'd gladly throw her pride away just to not see any more scars on Jane's body. She'd be damned if she ever saw another red mark along Jane's skin. "I love you," she repeated, voice cracking ever so slightly. 

Jane nodded, resting her head on Aragon's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Her arms snaked its way around Aragon's neck and pulled her close. "I love you too, Ari," she whispered, placing a small kiss on Aragon's neck. 

"How about we clean those wounds now, yeah? I don't want you getting infected." 

"Yeah," a small smile crept it's way into Jane's face, "let's go." 

Aragon steadily held Jane, holding her upright as her legs wobbled. "It's alright, I got you," she then put her hands behind Jane's knees and her back, carrying her bridal style. "Just relax, okay? We'll clean those wounds better, get you some clean clothes, and maybe we can watch a movie after, get your mind off of those thoughts, is that okay?" Aragon asked, all while carrying Jane to the bathroom. 

"Yeah," Jane breathed out, smiling so softly that it almost caught Aragon off guard, "yeah, that would be nice."

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes and all, just tell me and I'll fix it and such


End file.
